I Never Meant To Be So Cold
by xXLee-LeeXx
Summary: Marth and Zelda has been friends since they were children, but they have always been mean to each other. Will a spoken out thought change that? PAIRINGS ARE... Marth x Zelda, Link x Daisy, Roy x Peach, Samus x Snake, and the uncommon Ike x Midna. COMPLETE
1. Marth's sercret

CHAPTER1: MARTH'S SECRET

_(A/N: This is my very first story _**^0^**_! If I make mistake please don't be harsh on me, If I see a review that says I made a mistake, I __**WILL**__ fix it. I making the sequal right now in case someone want's me to, because Im generous! I'll make one even if one person wants me to, just for them!_

Zelda and Marth were playing Brawl together. Then Zelda chose Kirby as her character. Marth began to start laughing and Zelda looked at Marth and rolled her eyes at him.

"Why did you pick such a lame character?" Marth rudely remarked and chosed himself as his character.

Then Zelda glared at him and playfully slapped him in the face then boomed

"Shut up Martha! Kirby is cute that's why I picked him!"

Daisy and Midna was outside Marth's door listening to Marth and Zelda arguing.

"Come on Marth tell her you like her I know you do." Midna said while giggling.

"W-what?! They like eachother?" Daisy said in shock.

Then Link came running over to them.

"What about them?" Link asked

"M-mmh!" Daisy tried to say but Midna put her hand over Daisy's mouth

"What?" Link asked in confusion.

"Oh its nothing their just arguing." Midna lied.

During dinner time Marth stared at Zelda who was across from him at the table.

She felt his eyes on her. She gave him a death stare "What the hell are you looking at?"

Marth hesitated and blushed "Oh- I uh- Nothin' much!" he glared.

"HMPH!" Zelda grunted and continued eating and Marth continued to stare at her.

"IF YOU KEEP STARING AT ME IM GOING TO PULL THOSE SNAKE BITE PEIRCINGS FROM YOUR BOTTOM LIP!" Zelda said through her teeth.

"I-I-Im sorry!" Marth said scared.

"Hahaha! Your scared of a little princess? God Marth your such an emo!" Link boomed.

"Shut the fuck up Link! You jock, all you do is lay on that couch and watch football!" Marth yelled.

They almost started to fight but Midna got up an pushed them apart "Now, now boys."

Link smirked "Is that eyeliner your wearing, Marth?" Marth tryed to pull from Midna's grasp but Ike helped keep him back. Ike's hand touched Midna's they both blushed and Marth calmed down and sat back in his chair.

After dinner Zelda went up to Ike "Ike, does Marth like me?" she asked innocently.

Ike's eyes widened "Uhhhhhh........"

(Flashback)

Marth and Ike were by the pond chatting a few month's ago.

"Hey Ike."

"What?" Ike asked

"Im in love with Zelda." Marth said as he blushed a little

"Oh really, but you guys are so mean to eachother." Ike replied shocked

"I know but she's so cute when she's mad." Marth said with a slight laugh

"Im telling her that!" Ike jumped up from where he was sitting and almost ran for it but Marth grabbed his leg and Ike fell down

"If you do im going to tell your crush that you like her!" Marth said glaring

End of Flashback

"I-I dont know, Zel maybe you should ask Midna or Link" Ike replied

"Oh okay thank you." Zelda said while feeling a little gloomy.

Later Zelda walked oved to Midna who was almost ready for bed

"Hey Midna what's up?"

"Nothing really im just bored."

Just then Marth came Zelda and Peach's room.

"Hey ladies Im sorry but I have to sleep in your room tonight." Marth said trying not to blush.

"What!" Midna yelled.

"Why?" Zelda asked .

"Peach took my bed into Roy's room so they would have a bigger place to sleep together." Marth excused.

"But Zelda and I where going to have a sleepover." Midna said calmly.

Marth gave Midna a little puppy dog look and Midna knew that Marth liked Zelda.

"Well okay you can stay but im taking Peach's bed into Daisy's room and Im sure Peach doesn't want you on her bed now don't she?" Midna said grinning mischevieusly.

Marth was red as a tomato due to the fact that he was going to sleep with Zelda.

Midna yawned "Well then be that is at may, I guess I better be getting to bed now should I?"

Midna took Peach's bed and dragged it into Daisy's room that was across the hall leaving the two red faced royals staring in shock.

"Well then Martha what do you want to do beat up Midna or go to bed?" A red faced Zelda asked.

"I would beat up Midna b-but im to tired to do so now let's go to bed shall we?" Marth replied.

"It would be my pleasure but j-just dont get too close or rape me while im sleeping okie dokey?"

They got ready for bed then after that laid down on the comfortable mattress.

"Goodnight Zel." Marth said

"You too Martha." Zelda replied

Marth grabbed the pillow and hit Zelda with it.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Zelda yelled

"Stop calling me Martha! Respect the name my parents gave me!"

"Fine I was just playing with you." Zelda grumbled and shut her eyes and fell asleep.

Marth lied awake then waited for Zelda to be completely asleep then she began snoring.

"L-love you princess ." Marth whispered then covered her up a little and put his arm around her.

The next morning Zelda found Marths arm around her and blushed severely but as she turned over to the end of the bed she met the cerculean eyes of Link.

"Ahhh!" she yelped.

Link couldn't help but bust up laughing at her. Then Marth rosed up from the bed and looked at Link

Marth yawned "Mhm, good morning Link. What are you laughing at?"

"I cant believe you slept with Zelda!" Link joked.

"I have an excuse for that!" Marth blushed.

Then Marth and Zelda got out of bed and went into the living only to their suprise everyone was laughing at them and then began singing

"Marth and Zelda sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage." Then they all started laughing.

Marth and Zelda's faces turned blood red then both ran out of the mansion.

(A/N: Next chapter will be up soon ; ) I'll give it about two days of editing!)


	2. Marth confesses

CHAPTER 2: MARTH CONFESSES

Later Marth and Zelda found themselves in the forest by the smash mansion. After wondering and arguing about whos fault it is for running off. They reached the pond where Marth told Ike his secret and sat by it.

"Thanks alot Marth you got us lost, now how are we supposed to get back to the mansion! Were supposed to be gaurding the mansion along with Link,Ike,Roy,Daisy,Peach, and Midna while the other smashers are on vacation."

Marth began glaring at Zelda and yelled

"You may be lost but im not! I have been in the forest before unlike you, your highness!"

"Shut up your royalty too Prince Martha!" Zelda screamed.

Then Marth pushed Zelda in the pond and jumped in with her.

"Ugh! Now im all wet!" Zelda said angerily.

"Heh heh, she's dripping with good looks." Marth blurted out then covered his mouth

"Crap i just blurted out my thoughts!" Marth thought as he blushed.

What Marth said erupted through Zeldas mind she couldn't believed he said that. She thought about how he always fought with her from their childhood up until now.

"What! Do you really mean that?" Zelda yelled while blushing

"W-well I-I uh, yeah." Marth stuttered.

Zelda's face turned red and held back her tears of joy.

"Zelda, I- I love you. Im sorry for almost kissing you when we were young. I was a child so, I didnt know how to treat a girl since I hanged out with Link and Roy." Marth apologized then put his hands on her shoulders then shoved her in for a kiss.

Zelda was wide eyed she wanted to pull away she couldnt help but get into it.

Marth then broke away at the sound of the others voices.

"Marth! Zelda! Where are you guys? Ike yelled

Then Marth turned to Zelda and said

"Quick! Act natural!"

Then Marth and Zelda began yelling and splashed water at eachother.

"Look! There they are!" Roy yelled and pointed to the quarreling couple.

"Aww, their flirting how cute." Link said. Then Peach growed at him then slapped him in the face.

Then Marth and looked over then noticed the other then yelled "Hey guys were over here!"

Every one ran over to see them.

"Oh! Thank goodness you guys are okay!" Daisy sqeaked.

"Okay guys we found them lets go home shall we?" Ike exclaimed.

After they got home Daisy made dinner for everyone they had chicken and corn on the cob.

"Thanks Daisy for making chicken."Ike said with a mouthful.

"Your welcome Ike." Daisy said.

Link sat beside Daisy and Roy while he sat with Peach. Marth and Zelda sat together and under the table they held hands and they sat with Ike and Midna.

"Hey don't take my chicken!" Zelda yelled at her elder brother.

"Well you weren't going to eat it anyway sis!" Ike yelled.

"Why does he like chicken so much?" Marth asked Zelda in a quite tone.

"I don't know, perhaps he gets it from father." Zelda replied

Later everyone went to bed. Marth went into his room only to find his bed gone.

"Crap!" Marth said softly then went to Zelda's room.

Marth arrived to Zelda room which was next to his.

"Oh man looks like we won't have our sleepover Zel." Midna said upsetly

"It's alright." Zelda said smiling

"Im not going to take Peach's bed so you guys won't get embarerest by Link." said Midna as she left the room.

Marth the walked over to Zelda and put his hand on her cheek "Do you want me to sleep in Peach's bed or yours?" he said smiling.

"Peach's but put it next to mine." replied Zelda.

"Okay I'll be right back. I got to change for bed." Marth said as he went to Zelda and Peach's bathroom to change. When he came back he was wearing only his boxers with Stewie Griffin on it and a Bullet for My Valentine shirt.

"I didn't know you where a fan of BFMV!" Zelda said.

"They have pretty good songs don't they?" Marth replied

"Yeah." Zelda answered.

Marth took Peach's bed and put it next to Zelda's then shut the lamp off and sat down on the bed.

Zelda laid down next to Marth as he was sitting on Peach's bed.

Then Marth crawled over and sat on top of Zelda.

"M- Marth w- what are y-you doing?!" Zelda asked stuttering but Marth leaned down and began kissing Zelda's neck. Zelda giggled with enjoyment and put her arms around Marth then he kissed Zelda's lips. His lips were soft then he put his head up and asked

"Do you love me back?"

"Yes deeply." Zelda replied lustfully then kissed him back.

Marth took off Zelda's shirt and then her bra. Zelda took off Marth's shirt then put herself on top of him. They began kissing again and Zelda went down and nibbled Marth's neck then licked his bare chest then went even lower. When she passed his navel she took his boxers off then blow jobbed him. Marth was discusted but he enjoyed it too much. When she was done she got off of him so Marth got back on top of her and took off her shorts and underwear then went up and frenched kissed her then before they knew it the bed began to creak and Zelda began groaning in enjoyment. The creaking began at 12:23 at night then ended at 2:12.

The next morning they woke up and looked at eachother and smiled.

"Good morning Zel."

"Good morning Marth." Zelda replied and kissed him.

They got interupted by Roy banging on the door

"Hey you two love birds its time for breakfast!" He yelled

"Okay! " Zelda said then grabbed Marths hand to the bathroom to get dressed and after they got dressed they opened the door to meet with Roy.

"Why was the door locked?" Roy asked

Marth and Zelda looked around blushing. Roy started laughing "You two are dating now, aren't you?"

They looked at eachother "Maybe." they both said.

"Alright then." Roy replied

They all went to breakfast to eat then after that went to Marth's room to hang out.

Marth and Zelda sat together on the couch talking and holding hands and Roy and Peach were sitting on the floor playing Super Mario Galaxy.

"Hey Marth remember when Samus slapped Link for laughing at her and Snake when he spotted them kissing" Zelda asked

"Yeah that was halairious he had a red mark on his face all day!" Marth replied laughing.

"I remember when your father found you on the island and wanted you to marry that girl when you were just 13." Zelda said

"Yeah, I always thought she was ugly." Marth said with a face of discust.

"I will never forget the first time we met" Marth said

"Yeah." Zelda sighed "Those were the the days"

Flashback

"Hey Link what are you doing today?" a young boy of 10 years old with blue hair asked

"Nothing really Marth just doing chores." a blond of the same age replied

Just then a fancy boat came to the docks of the island then a cute girl with blond hair came out.

"Whoa! Look at her she's really cute!" Marth said in shock.

Link and Marth ran over to the girl and a red headed boy yelled

"Whoa you two saw her as well!?" the red head asked.

"Yeah she's pretty. Let's stop standing around and go say hi!"

The three little boys went up to the little girl.

"Hi my name is Link and these are my friends Marth and Roy."

"Oh hello there! My name is Zelda the princess of Hyrule." the little girl said.

"You mean that big mound of land not that far from here!?" Roy asked.

"Yes its huge." Zelda said.

"Hey um princess do you want to play hide and seek?" Link asked.

"Sure will!" Zelda said.

The four little kids began their game. Marth was told to seek while the others hid. Link was found first and Roy was found second but Zelda couldnt be found.

"Wheres Zelda weve been searching for 30 minutes!?" Roy cried.

They went by the palm tree near the ridgy seaside. Then Marth noticed a blonde girl on the shore.

"Whoa! Is that a mermaid!?" Roy yelled.

"No, i-it's Zelda!" Marth then ran over to Zelda's side and shook her.

"Zelda wake up! Can you hear me!?" Marth yelled then kissed her forehead.

Zeld then woke up and noticed Marth's face with his eyes closed and lip puckered getting closer and closer. Zelda slapped him in the face.

"Ack! What was that for?!" Marth said rubbing his face.

"Don't kiss me!" Zelda yelled then ran to her father.

End of flashback

"Hey why do I have to be the shooter!?" Peach asked.

"Because you always die." Roy said chuckling.

"Hmph!" Peach put her hands on her hips and put her nose in the air.

Link then came in the room and spoke

"Yo it's time for lunch my boys!"

Zelda and Peach gave him a really angry look.

"A-and girls." Link said.

* * *

(A/N That's why the rating is M 0_0, What will happen next? Oh, The suspence! ^0^. Find out next time on I Never Meant-

Link: HEY, HEY HOLD ON A SECOND!

lee lee cookie 14: Eh, Wot?

Link: This isn't a TV show!

lee lee cookie 14: Yeah well Im the author, and everything I say goes! If you wont stop blabbering that mouth of your's, Im going to kill you off!

Link: NOEZ!

Daisy: Don't kill my man!

lee lee cookie 14: Okay, sorry. (mumbles and turns computer off until she decides to edit the next chapter.)


	3. Camping, Proposal, And A New Couple

CHAPTER 3: CAMPING, PROPOSAL, AND A NEW COUPLE.

The next day Link and Ike told everyone to go pack to go camping.

Everyone went into their dorms to pack their clothes for a night of camping.

When they were done they met at the entrance of the smash mansion and they went off into the woods. The reached a clearing surrounded by trees and a few boulders.

"This looks like a nice spot eh Ike?" Link asked

"Alright, we will rest here until dawn and will return home." Ike said with an adventurous tone.

"Oh! He's fulled with so much knowledge." Midna sqwealed in her mind.

"Now guys let's go hunting." Ike said to Link and Roy.

Ike, Link, Roy went through a gap of two trees then Link turned around

"You coming Marth?" Link asked.

"No Ill stay here to gaurd Zelda and the other girls." Marth replied

"Okay, but don't get to close to my Daisy you hear?!" Link yelled

"Shut up Link! You know im dating Zelda so, I will not lay my hands on another woman." Marth called.

Later Link, Ike, and Roy returned with a turkey. Midna was climbing a tree but fell and Ike cought her.

"You alright Midna?" Ike asked holding Midna in his arms.

"Y-yes Ike." Midna said blushing then got down.

"Oh, you got turkey. Peach and I will prepare it for you." said Daisy as she took the turkey from Links hands.

Daisy lit up a fire on a few logs and stones then got a pot and put it over the fire.

Then she plucked out all the feathers and took out the organs and put water in the pot. When it began to boil she put the turkey in and started basteing it.

"That's why she's my kind of woman!" Link said

Awhile later the turkey was finished then they had dinner. Ike didn't eat because it was'nt chicken.

"Aww, come on big bro its almost the same as chicken!" Zelda said putting it in his face.

"No! Aww fine ill eat it!" Ike yelled then took a bite.

"Mmm! Your right Zel its almost the same!" Ike said then swallowed

Later that night there was no turkey left after Ikes first bite. Everyone went into their tents and went to bed except for Marth, Zelda, Midna, and Ike who were telling eachother scary stories by the fire.

"Oh I got a good one!"Marth yelled

"What?" Zelda asked then put her hand on top of his.

"Imagine Ganondorf with a thong on and having a threesome with Ness and Lucas."

"Ugh! That's a very scary story! Good one Marth." Ike said and had a slight giggle.

Then after more stories they went to their tents and went to bed.

The next day was Valentines day and the other smashers were still on vacation until the next week. Link got Daisy another dress and Roy got Peach a basket of her favorite fruit, peaches.

Marth and Ike were in town for awhile. Marth was looking for a "thing" for Zelda, while Ike wondered what to do for his secret crush.

"Hey Marth what do you think I should do for "her"?" Ike asked.

"Get her some roses and tell her to meet you in the garden." Marth explained.

"But I don't want her to know its me!" Ike yelled.

"Write a letter and say your her secret admirer." replied Marth.

"But Im not very poetic! Ike said.

"Okay Ike, I'll just write it for you." Marth said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh thanks Marth your a life savor and for helping me, I'll help you find "it" for Zelda." Ike exclaimed happily.

Later Ike went to a merchant asked for the best "thing" a Hylian woman would have and he got a golden "thing" that had the triforce on it. The top was ruby the bottom to the left was sapphire and the one to the bottom right was emerald. Ike thought "it" was beautiful himself and he found a box for "it" that was white and in gold was the symbol of the triforce.

Ike ran over to Marth and gave the small box to him.

Marth opened the box and looked at the "thing" and became wide eyed in amazement.

"Oh my god Ike it's beautiful!" Marth said smiling wide

"If Zelda saw this she will definetly say yes!" Marth said happily.

They came home around 3:56 in the evening and Marth told Ike what to write down for his letter.

In the living room Midna found a letter that smelled like Ikes colonge it said

_My dear Midna, I would like to meet you in the garden tonight during the party. The scent of this letter is the only clue to this mystery _

_From, your secret admirer._

Later that day Midna went to the garden to meet her secret admirer and guess who it was, Ike!

"I-Ike your my secret admirer?" Midna stuttered

"Of course Milady." Ike went over and kissed her hand.

"Oh Ike i like you too and anyway, you want to go out?" Midna asked

"I'd love to." Ike said bowing. Then they took hands and watched the sunset.

Meanwhile Zelda was by fountain with Marth and they were kissing.

They broke away only to tell each other things.

"I love you Marth." Zelda said as she held his hands.

"I love you too Zel." Marth said. Then thought about "it" and took the white box out and opened it and got down on one knee and his blue hair hanged in his face and asked

"Princess Zelda Nayru Harkinnian, Will you marry me?" he said blushing.

Zelda noticed the beautiful ring and felt so happy she felt she was going do die of happiness and yelled

"Oh goddesses yes!" she said with a huge smile on her face and had little tears of joy coming out of her eyes.

Marth put the ring on her left ring finger and noticed his right hand started glowing gold then the triforce appeared but half of the bottom left glowed the brightest but half of it showed.

"Umm, Zelda why is the triforce on my hand?" Marth asked staring at it.

"Oh mine's like that too that must mean the goddesses blessed you with half of my wisdom so we are sharing wisdom together because we are both wise and love each other."

"That's neat." Marth said happily.

"When shall we have the wedding?" Zelda asked.

"When the other smashers return." Marth returned her answer.

"Since Altea has been plagued with twilight we will not rule there so we may rule Hyrule." Marth said in an upset tone.

"We can have the wedding at Hyrule castle next Monday." Zelda said while hugging him.

Then all of a sudden Link popped out of know where.

"Hahahahaha! I have been listening to you and Zelda mushy talking here for the past minutes!" Link said busting out laughing. A sweat drop appeared from Zelda's head and a vein popped out of Marth's head.

"Link I'm going to kill you!" Marth yelled then chased Link around the fountain then he caught him and punched square in the face and sent him flying.

Marth turned to Zelda and took her and then went to find Link and when the reached beginning of the forest. They found Link who was on the ground and had the swirly eyed drooling face.

"Link wake up!" Zelda said while poking him in the head.

"Urg, hey guys whats up?" Link said getting himself up.

"I just punched you in the face." Marth said annoyed.

"Well then Martha Stewart, IN SOVIET RUSSIA LINK HIT'S YOU! Link began punching Marth's shoulder.

"Link, I have no time for your internet meme's." Marth replied and dragged Link by his long ear back to the mansion, along with Zelda giggling as Link screeched "ow" the whole way.

They all went to the mansion and found everyone in the living room watching family guy.

"Everyone i got an announcement." Marth said then shut off the tv and stood infront of everyone and Zelda stood beside him.

"Zelda and I will be getting married at Hyrule castle next Monday afternoon. If want to take part in it, you will need to see me and Zelda on Sunday at the auditorium when we make our plans." Marth stated then left the room with Zelda around his arm.

They went to Marth's room to get some time alone.

Marth layed down on his bed and Zelda layed next to him. They turned over to face eachother.

"What will Master Hand say about this?" Zelda asked.

"When the others come back the tourniment will begin and all we have to do is ask if we can get out of the tourniment because both of us are royalty and were getting married we might have to rule Hyrule." Marth said while twiddling Zelda's hair.

"I'm going to ask Master Hand if Peach can move into Roy's room and I can move into your room." Zelda said getting up.

"You got that right!" Marth spat.

Marth and Zelda went into the living room to watch TV with Roy,Peach,Link,Daisy,Ike, and Midna.

The living room had two leather couches, two love seats, and a big recliner.

Ike, Midna, Roy, and Peach sat on one of the couches. Link and Daisy sat in the other couch. Marth and Zelda sat in the loveseat.

"Guy's look what I found!" Roy said looking in side of the couch.

"Oh my god, it's a Family guy DVD!" Peach said happily.

Roy put it in and got back in his spot to watch it.

Zelda got up and said "I'm going to make some popcorn." then left the room.

"Okay." everyone said.

She put the popcorn in four bowls and went and gave each couple a bowl and sat beside Marth then they shared their bowl of popcorn together.

They watched a scene when Peter forgot how to sit down then flew into the wall.

"Nyahahaha! That reminds me of Link!" Midna said laughing.

After watching Family guy they went to bed.

"Peach can you get your bed and go in Roy's room." Zelda asked sitting up in bed.

"Yes." Peach replied and finished pinning her hair up in piggytails and took her bed in Roy's room.

Zelda walked into Marth's room. Marth was sleeping on his stomach and his arm hanged lazily off the bedside. He was slightly drooling and tossed over to the other side and mumbled "Mpmh, snopingas as usual I see.".

Zelda slightly chuckled "I thought you hate internet memes." she sat on top of Marth and poked his eye harshly.

"AH! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" He yelled and threw Zelda on the floor.

"Im bored, Peach moved out and went into Roy's room, so Im moving into your room." Zelda smiled sitting up on the floor.

"Okay, then bring your bed in here." Marth said turning on the light.

She moved her bed In and put it beside Marth's.

"Okay, here we go!" Zelda smiled and ploppled on the bed and covered herself up and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

_(A/N: Wow we're getting pretty far in this! But not far enough, there's still eight more chappies to go __**^0^**__._

**Zelda: YAY IM GETTING MARRIED!**

**Daisy: That's nice...**

**Zelda: Your just jealous! MARTH WHERE ARE YOU!?**

**Marth: Here, obiously.**

**Link: IMA FIREIN MAH LAZARZ!**

**Marth: Yeah, okay.**

**Roy: I'm a real boy!**

**Peach: No your a hunk!**

**Roy: Let's go into our room and have a little fun.**

**Peach: OKAY!**

**Daisy: Let's do the same!**

**Link: Okay!**

**lee lee cookie 14:.........Ew! That's a wrap everyone! See ya next time!**


	4. Smashers return

CHAPTER 4: SMASHERS RETURN

"Wake up sleepy head." A voice said

Zelda awoke and saw a woman with her long blonde hair up in a ponytail smiling.

"Samus your back!" Zelda jumped up and hugged her.

"Mmph.... W- what?" a mound under the covers said and arose.

Ness comes running in and sees the mound arising and sceams

"AAHH! Monster!" then runs away

Then it turned out to be Marth with a really an awful bed head situation.

He yawned and said "Hey Samus. Why did everyone come back early?"

She turned to face him and sighed "There was an awful storm coming our way, and Master Hand got worried and we all came home."

Zelda looked at her and replied "Oh that's messed up but I missed you anyway!"

"I did too!" Samus agreed

Samus noticed the ring on Zelda's left ring finger.

"Umm Zel what's that?" she said pointing at her ring.

"It's my wedding ring.." Zelda said looking at it.

"Ohhh, and who is it from?" Samus said with a smirk

Zelda looked at Marth then at Samus. Marth had a worryful grin along with a blush on his face.

"Marth and I are getting married on Monday." Zelda said with a blush on her face.

Samus started laughing.

"You marrying him!? Heheh, but you two were so hateful with eachother!" she snorted.

Flashback

"Bye Samus!" Zelda yelled waving at her.

Marth sat by reading and was getting adgitated by the commotion. He then got up and grabbed Zelda's underwear from under pants and pulled them up, giving her an atomic wedgie.

"Ack! Stop it you pervert!" Zelda cried trying to break free.

"Hahaha! Then stop yelling and jabbering because I'm trying to read!" Marth laughed then released her underwear. It smacked against her lower back "OW! DAMB YOU PRINCE MARTHA STUWART!" Zelda yelped and piled on Marth and lightly punched his head.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Marth yelled and shoved Zelda off into the dirt.

End of flashback

Samus then got up and left the room to find Snake.

Master Hand got on the intercom and said

"I would like to see Marth, Link, Roy, Peach, Ike, Daisy, Midna, and Zelda in my office."

"Well shall we be going, Prince Marth?" Zelda said while holding out a hand.

"Be my pleasure, Princess Zelda." He said while taking her hand.

"Wait, where's Link, Roy, Peach, and Daisy?" Marth asked looking around with suspition.

"Their probly gettin' it on." Zelda replied laughing.

"Maybe." Marth laughed.

The group arrived in Master Hand's office. Master Hand turned around to see them.

"You have done a great job in gaurding the mansion. I will give all of you a week off from fighting."

"Umm Master Hand." Marth asked.

"Yes Marth?"

"Zelda and I are getting married on Monday and we are going to live in Hyrule Castle and rule the kingdom."

"Oh I see. Well you guys can be out of this one but you will be in the next." Master hand replied.

"Master hand!" voices cried from the bathroom.

"Yes Link and Roy what is it?"

"Daisy and Peach is pregnant!" They cried

"Oh dear, I guess you two will be out of the tourniment aswell huh?" Master hand sighed. How was he going to deal with all these requests about being out of the tourniment?

* * *

(_A/N: Im sorry for the the short chappie, but I had nothing else to think about.)_

Daisy: How could you!

lee lee cookie 14: I had nothing else to think about for it.

Roy: YAY! IM A DADDY!

Link: I KNOW! DUDE, I WANT TO NAME MY KID DR IVO ROBOTNIK!

Peach & Daisy: COULD YOU TWO MORONS BE QUIET!

Link & Roy: 0.0

Marth: T _ T....... WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!!

Cat: (runs away)

Zelda: Be nice to kitties.

Marth: Sorry...

Link: Marth must be on his period ; )

Marth: Link, Im not. Just, shut up.

lee lee cookie 14: OKAY BOYS! THATS IT FOR NOW SEE YA!


	5. Wedding plans

CHAPTER 5: WEDDING PLANS

It's now Sunday at the smash mansion and everyone is helping Marth and Zelda prepare for their wedding.

Everyone went into the auditorium at 8:35 am and listened to Zeldas annocement.

"Hey Zel." Nana said.

"What is it Nana?" Zelda asked.

"I was wondering if I can be the flower girl."

"Yes you can." Zelda smiled and patted Nanas head and Nana skipped away.

Samus, Daisy, Peach, and Midna walked over.

"Hey Zel you need to find yourself a dress." Samus said and grabbed Zeldas arm and left the mansion.

The girls arrived in the mall and looked around for a dress.

Peach found a red flowery dress and examined it and ran over to the rest of the girls.

"Hey Zel you would look cute in this dress!" Peach sqealed.

"Thanks Peach but Im looking for a wedding dress not a tree hugger dress." Zelda sighed.

"Hey Zel would you like this one?" Samus asked holding up a white and pink laced dress and white veil.

"Oh goddeses Samus! I like it!" Zelda exclaimed taking it from her hands to try it on.

Zelda put it on then came back out.

"Wow Zellie that looks good on you! I think Marth would like it!" Midna said amazed

"Now we have to find ourselves dresses since were the brides maids." said Daisy

Samus picked out a blue dress, Peach got a pink dress, Daisy got an orange and white poofy dress, and Midna got a black and greenish blue one leg opened dress.

"Okay I guess were all set." Peach said as she took the dresses to the counter.

"That will be 6000 ruppies,dear." the old shopkeeper said.

Peach handed the money then all the girls left and went back to the mansion.

Marth, Link, Roy, Ike, and Pit went to go shopping for something for them to wear.

Link was looking at a green tux and took it over to Marth.

"Dude, I bet you would look good in this!" Link said smiling

"Link, I dont want a tux. I want to wear armory." He sighed

"You just don't like it because it's not emo enough!" Link pouted.

"Yes Link Spencer Gales , I'm emo and I'm proud of it." Marth retorted with a smirk.

Ike found a black tunic with a silver breast plate and black cape.

"Martha! This would look great on you." Ike yelled running over.

"Okay Ike I sorta like it... Im going to try this on."

He went to try it on and came back out.

"Perfect!" Roy grinned and gave a thumbs up.

Pit got a white tux, Roy got a red tunic, Link got that green tux he found, and Ike got a blue tux.

They went back to the mansion and ate dinner with the other smashers.

"KIRBY IF YOU WONT STOP LICKING MAH FOOD I'LL FALCON PUNCH YOU!"

"Poyo?" Kirby cocked his head in confusion.

"Beep beep BONG!" Mr Game and Watch shouted in agreement.

Bowser and his boyfriend Ganondorf shared a plate. Marth and Zelda stared at them in confusion.

"That's just sick!" Peach yelled and stuck her tougue out at the revoting scene.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND OUR LOVE FOR EACHOTHER!" Ganondorf and Bowser said holding their hands together and shouting at the mushroom princess.

Roy got up and protested "WE REALLY DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU PRIDE IN YOU SEXUAL ORINTATION HERE! GO DO THIS SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

Ganondorf and Bowser got up and left to Ganondorf's room. Roy sighed and sat back down and ate the few peas on his plate.

Link shouted across the table "GANONDORK IS AN EPIC FAIL!"

Falco shouted back to him "SHUT UP!".

Master Hand floated out of his office with a glass of wine in his pinky "It's bedtime everyone you all have a wedding to go to."

The children smashers wined as Crazy Hand carried them to their rooms.

Zelda grabbed Marth's wrist and pulled him into their room for bed.

* * *

_(A/N: Sorry for the short chappie : (. I had enough ideas for it, but Im sure the next will be longer ;D_

_The next will be packed with randomness _**^0^** _YAY!! Anywho, Im sorry for not updating for awhile from my usual scedual (You know two days of editing) Im working on an easter special for tomarrow.)_

Daisy: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SHORT CHAPTERS!

lee lee cookie 14: SORRY PREGO!


	6. The Wedding

CHAPTER 6: WEDDING

Zelda awoke and looked at the clock.

"5:23 am!" she said wide eyed and shook Marth.

"What is it Zelda?" he asked

"Wake up! Today is our wedding and we were supposed to leave an hour ago!" Zelda cried

"WHAT!" he yelled and fell off the bed and quickly got dressed.

Zelda got dressed then woke up all the smashers except Ganondorf and Bowser to get ready for the wedding.

Everyone scampered out of the mansion to leave.

Everyone arrived in Hyrule at 12:19 pm.

"Oh goddeses its princess Zelda!" a guard in castle town said amazed.

They went into the castle and the guards greeted them.

"Hello princess Zelda and who's this fine young man?" the guard asked.

"I am prince Marth of Altea." Marth said

"My goddesses the land is blanketed in twilight!"

"I know Its upsetting." Marth replied to the guard with a sad look.

"So princess are you and this boy friends or more?"

"More... May we get married today?" Zelda asked

"Of course we will announce it soon." the guard nodded.

"Thank you." Zelda curtsied and went inside.

Peach, Midna, Daisy, Nana, and Samus got into their dresses and did their hair.

"Hello guys." Zelda said as she walked in wearing her dress.

"Zelda you look beautifull!" Nana said wide eyed.

"You do too Nana." Zelda said smiling

"God darnit my baby bump is so annoying!" Daisy and Peach cried

"You two have only been a few weeks pregnant and you maybe having twins." Midna laughed

Peach and Daisy was in horror they never been pregnant and they may go through pain.

Ike, Link, Roy, and Pit got into their suits.

"GAK! This tie is killing me!" Link gagged as Roy tied on Links tie

"Shut up Link you'll get used to it." Pit said putting on his shoes

"Are you idiots done rambling? Its almost time for the wedding." Marth grumbled straightening his breast plate.

"Yes prince Martha!" Roy yelled

"Hey at least my girlfriend isn't pregnant and you could of waited until marrige!" Marth yelled

Link and Roy stood speechless.

"Hahahaha! Dr Mario said they might be pregnant with twins!" Ike chuckled

"NOOOOOOO!" Link and Roy covered their ears bawing and wimpering.

Snake peeked in the room "Are you going to courtyard? Its time for the wedding."

"WHAAAT?!" the guys tumbled down the stairway and ran for the hills to the courtyard.

Link had a little bump on his head and Roy spranged his ankle.

Anju the cucoo lady was there and had a cucoo in her lap.

Ike stood by Marth drooling at the cucoo with chicken in his eyes.

Zelda came around the corner and walked down the aisle with Nana skipping throwing flowers.

Daisy, Peach, Midna, and Samus stood by Zelda.

Ike was the best man and the other girls was the bridesmaids.

The preacher his words then said "You may kiss the bride." Marth smoothely pulled Zelda in a soft passionate embrace and kissed her soft firm lips. His hands held her lower back and Zelda's arms were around his neck.

During the 7 second kiss Zelda had flash backs of times Marth and Zelda had together and their arguements from childhood to three weeks ago.

They broke and Link cried on Roy's shoulder.

"T-they grow up so fast!" Link sobbed.

Zelda threw her flowers and four fell out.

Link, Roy, Ike and Snake toppled for it.

Link and Roy caught one and kissed.

Snake got one and laughed.

Ike chased the cucoo as Anju was smacking him away.

Then a flower landed on Ike's head and he took it off and handed it to Midna.

Pit and Lyn got the flowers and they kissed.

Wario farted on Olimars pikmin and they all died. (That's just gross : P)

"Princess Zelda we are sorry we have no room for your husband." The maid said sadly

"Oh its fine. We will stay at the mansion until you make the master bedroom." Zelda smiled

"Okay." the maid walked away

A old woman with white hair and red eyes appered.

"My dear your getting to be a fine young woman." she said

Zelda turned around frightened.

"Oh! I-Impa you startled me." Zelda put her hand over her mouth.

Impa walked over to her and sat down.

"Im sorry dear, I didnt mean to." Impa said patting Zeldas back.

"Its fine."

Marth walked up to Zelda and the elderly Impa.

"Impa, it's been a long time.."

"Hello Marth. You've grown alot over the past ten years. I knew you and Zelda were going to get together sooner or later."

"Yeah, heh heh..." Zelda and Marth both said scratching their heads.

"It took me long to say this, but-" Impa said smiling.

"What?"

"Your ancesters were together once when they saved Hyrule using the ocarina of time. Their names were Anri and Zelda. They vowed to marry eachother to the godesses when it was all over, but unfortunetly, when Zelda sent him back to his original time, he left hyrule with his friends. They went to a country called Terminia and saved it from a possessed skull kid with a evil mask. After that, Anri met a tomboyish girl named Sheeda. They became friends for a long time, but when they hit their teens, they fell in love. Zelda waited and became worried, then when Anri came back he told her about Sheeda and Zelda became desperate. They got married to different people on the same day and place, but they saw eachother and ran into the woods and killed themselves and pleaded the godesses to be incarnated, and thats how I knew very well you two will be together." Impa told them.

"What does that mean?" Marth asked.

"You two are their incarnation..."

"Oh really? Thanks Impa for that story.. Anyway where did you hear that?" Zelda asked.

"My family passed that down.." Impa answered.

"EVERYONE ITS TIME TO GO BACK TO THE MANSION!" Wario yelled

Zelda and Marth got up to leave Zelda hugged Impa and ran to meet with the others.

They arrived back at the mansion to go to bed.


	7. The Wedding Party

CHAPTER 7: WEDDING PARTY

The next evening everyone wanted to throw a surprise for Zelda and Marth.

Peach was baking a cake and Meta knight brought wine.

"META KNIGHT WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Peach yelled.

"Bringing in some wine it isnt a party without wine." Meta Knight protested

"UGH! Fine!"

After the party was prepared Marth and Zelda came home from shopping.

"HIIIIII!" Kirby yelled jumping in Zeldas arms.

"Uhh hi Kirby." Zelda replied and walked into her party.

Link was thrusting saying "Unce unce unce."

Meta Knight walked over to Zelda and Marth giving them wine.

"Thanks." Zelda said taking a drink.

"What the matter why arent you drinking yours?" Zelda asked.

"I don't-"

"Hey everyone whats up?" said a drunken Roy and fell

Peach got a glass to drink and Samus stopped her.

"You cant drink when your pregnant!" Samus yelled.

"Oh...." Peach replied dumbfounded

Zelda was forcing Marth to drink.

"Aww come on take a drink!" she said shoving it in his face.

Link came over and took the glass.

"Ill handle this." he said and grabbed Marth by the neck and Marth opened his mouth with fear and Link dumped it in his mouth.

"Okay i guess it is fine. Get me another drink." Marth surrendered.

About two hours later everyone got mad drunk exept the children smashers who were told to be up in their rooms.

"Anyone want to play a song?" Ike asked holding his bass.

"We will!" Marth, Zelda, Roy, Link, Daisy, Peach, and Midna yelled.

"I have a drumset." Fox said as he brought it down.

"We can sing." Zelda, Midna, Daisy, and Peach said.

"I can play guitar.." Marth said slyly.

"I want to play drums!!" Roy yelled running to the drumset.

"I'll play backround tunes." Link said getting a guitar out.

They started playing Crush,Crush,Crush by Paramore.

(Z is for Zelda, P is for Peach, M is for Midna, and D is for Daisy. X"what ever number you see" is that they sing it that many times. Sorry, I'm just to lazy : p...)

The music begins to start and the girls begin to start singing.

Z: I got alot to say to you, yeah I got a lot to say. I noticed your eyes are always glued to me keeping them here and it makes no sence at all.

M&Z: They taped over your mouth, scribbled out the truth with their lies, you little spies.X 2

Z, D, M, & P: Crush, crush, crush, crush, crush.

P: 234!

Z: Nothing compares to,

D: A quiet evening alone.

Z: Just the one to,

D: I was just counting on.

Z: That never happens,

D: I guess Im dreaming again.

Z: Let's be more than,

M: This.

Z: If you want to play it like a game, well come on, come on lets play. I'll rather waste my life pretending, than have to forget for one whole minute.

Z&M: They taped over your mouth scribbled out the truth with their lies, your little spies. X 2

Z, D, M, & P: Crush, crush, crush, crush, crush.

D: 234!

Z: Nothing compares to,

P: A quiet evening alone.

Z: Just the one to,

P: I was just counting on.

Z: That never happens,

P: I guess Im dreaming again.

Z: Let's be more than, this now!

Z: Rock and roll, baby. Dont you know that we're all alone now, I need something to sing about.

Z, D, M, & P: Rock and roll, Hey!, dont you know, baby, we're all alone now I need something to sing about. X 2

Z: Nothing compares to,

M: A quiet evening alone.

Z: Just the one to,

M: I was just counting on.

Z: That never happens,

M: I guess Im dreaming again.

Z: Let's be more than, more than this (oh oh oh ohh.)

The song ended and Zelda began talking with Link and went up stairs with Daisy and him.

Marth went to Snake to ask a question.

"Snake do you know-

"What Marth the muffin man?" Snake interruped.

"NO! IM JUST GOING TO ASK WHERE LINK , ZELDA , AND DAISY WENT!" Marth yelled

"Whoa man, dont be so harsh! Their probly having a threesome!" Snake yelled.

Marth turned around and muttered.

"Im going to kill Link if Zelda has "it" with him."

Marth went up stairs to hear laughing and giggling then a moan. Then he went back down.

A little bit later Zelda came back down stairs and grabbed Marth and took him to their room.

Zelda took her clothes off and threw Marth on the bed.

"W-what are you doing?" Marth asked staring into Zeldas lustious eyes.

"Take your clothes off." Zelda demanded

"If you insist!" he said and did what he was told.

They laid down and made out a little bit and the bed began creaking and Zelda groaned.

"Ummm I think you broke it." a voice imformed

"Oh well who cares." another voice said

"Bu-

"Shhhh.."

It was 4:00 am when Marth and Zelda went down stairs and everyone was in bed.

"I want to sleep down here, because the bed is too wet." Zelda said.

"Okay then you got any blankets?" Marth asked

"Yes." she said holding up a blanket and two pillows.

They laid down on the floor and faced eachother.

"Night." Marth said and bit Zelda's neck as hard as he could.

"OW!" she yelped and hit Marth with the pillow playfully.

He laughed and hit Zelda with his.

After playing they went to bed.

* * *

(A/N: What will happen to Zelda?!!)

Link: She's safe, I gave her a condom.

Nana: What was that groaning noise?

Zelda and Marth: I-IT WAS NOTHING!!!

lee lee cookie 14: Suurre...

Zelda and Marth: SHUT THE F*** UP!!!


	8. Zelda's Catastrope

CHAPTER 8: MARTH'S FIRST HANGOVER AND ZELDA'S CATASTROPHE

Marth woke up with a bad stomach ache and had an urge to throw up.

He ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

Snake heard the commotion and ran to see what was wrong.

"Snake I think Im sick." Marth said.

"You have nothing to worry about your just having a hangover. Link, Roy, and I had one this morning." Snake replied.

"Oh really?" Marth said getting up.

"Yeah your fine." Snake smilied.

It's now Zelda's "time of the month" but something happened.

She got up to use the bathroom to check for blood. Unfortunetly, she saw none and grew frighted.

"P-PEACH!" she yelled running down the hallway.

She soon bumped into Peach and knocked her over.

"WOAH! Can't a pregnant woman get some room in the hallway around here!" Peach yelled.

She looked up to see Zelda and hesitated.

"Oh Z-Zelda its you. Im sorry for yelling at you."

"Peach I have something to tell you!" Zelda yelled

"What is it?"

"I-I missed my period!"

"OH MY FACKING GAWD!" Peach said wide eyed "YOUR KIDDING!"

"NO! Me and Marth did "it" the day before yesturday!" Zelda teared up.

Samus walked out of her room and laughed.

"WAHAHAHAHA! YOU MISSED YOUR PERIOD?!" she busted up laughing.

Zelda blushed and ran down the hallway and went into Dr Mario's office.

Marth, Link, Roy, and Ike were standing nearby and watched Zelda go in Dr Mario's office.

"What's up with her?" Ike asked

In Link's mind he became worried that the condom broke.

Marth went in after her to see whats wrong but Zelda came out shakeing.

"Hey! You almost hit me with the door!" Marth shrieked.

"Oh Im so sorry! I uh.. just went in to get some pads." she lied.

"O-okay?" Marth said with suspiction.

Zelda ran off to Midna's room to talk about something.

When she walked in Midna was naked. Zelda now sweating walked out and shut the door.

Midna sighed to herself "That was random...." and got some clothes on.

Midna got on her clothes and went to find Zelda who was in her room lying down.

Midna got to Zelda and Marth's room and knocked. "Hey Zel what did you want?"

"Come in and Ill tell you." Zelda hollered.

Midna walked in and went to sit down on the bed with Zelda.

"So...... What's up?" Midna said.

"I-Im pregnant." Zelda stuttered.

Midna tried to hold back her laugh but it busted out.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"No one understands...." Zelda sighed and plopped down on her stomach.

Midna got up and ran out with her laughter echoing in the hallway.

"IM SO TELLING MARTH!" her voice echoed

Midna's face was blood red and tears of joy fell down her face. She laughed so much that she couldnt breathe.

She reached Marth who was with Ike in the living room sitting.

"Oh my god what happened to you?" Ike said getting up to hug her.

"I wasnt crying I was laughing!" Midna giggled and broke away from Ike.

Marth got up to speak to Midna "Why were you laughing?"

Midna snorted "Z-Zelda's pregnant!" and bursted out laughing again.

"MY LITTLE SISTER'S PREGNANT?!" Ike yelled.

Marth's face was blood red and ran off with anger "LINK!" he roared and pounced on Link.

"AKK WHAT'S UP WITH YOU G-GET OFF ME!" Link screamed.

"You got her pregnant!" Marth hollered

"I DIDNT GET ZEL PREGNANT S-SHE'S MY SECOND COUSIN!"

Roy walked by and noticed the scene and ran to see.

"DUDE COOL IT!" Roy grabbed Marth and held him up. "What going on?"

"HE'S ACUSING ME FOR GETTING ZELDA PREGNANT, BUT SHE'S MY SECOND COUSIN!" Link cried. Roy became wide eyed and his mouth dropped "She's your second cousin?!"

"Yeah, I found out from Ordon's mayor, Bo. He said my parents were exiled from Hyrule when I was young. They left me on the island nearby and when I turned 13 I left to settle in Ordon." Link replied.

"Were your parents part of the royal family?" Marth asked.

"Yes but they tried to kill Zelda's mother because my mom was her cousin and got jealous of her stature.."

"Oh really, well Im sorry for trying to beat you up. You should of told us earlier!" Marth yelled.

"Its fine Mr tiara boy." Link said rubbing Marth's hair smiling.

Daisy walked in and noticed the scene "Alright, break it up boys." she then pulled Link by the ear and left the room with him in tow.

"That was random.." said Roy staring

Midna and Ike sat on the stairs and talked about Marth and Zelda expecting.

"I wonder what it is..." Midna said leaning on Ike.

Ike stroked her hair "We won't know until later, you must be patient."

"B-but I can't stay any longer my people need me." Midna began tearing up.

"WHAT! W-why didn't you tell me!" Ike stood up.

"IM SORRY!" Midna sobbed "You can come with me."

Ike put his hands on Midna's shoulders "Your not a Twili Midna! Your an Altean, you were just kidnapped by the twili and made to be their ruler and you just got adjusted to their envirement."

Midna looked up at him "I guess your right.." she smiled and kissed him.

* * *

(A/N: Weell.... Seems that Zelda is preggers :P. I wonder what happens next? Well there's 2 or 3 chappies left... ^0^)

Zelda: BWAAAA!!!

Link: It's alright... Daisy is fine with it.

Zelda: Link, Im only 19 years old!!!

Marth: Then that makes me a pedophile!!! Like the mystery Ike and the kids smashers did two years ago.

Zelda: Why does it make you a pedophile?

Marth: Im 20.

Zelda: Your just one year older than me!

Marth: Your almost an adult.

leeleecookie14: She is an adult.

Marth & Zelda: Ohhhh..


	9. Back in Hyrule

CHAPTER 9: BACK IN HYRULE

It was breakfast time at the smash mansion. Everyone was chowing down on Fox's famous pancakes and chattering rumors gossip etc etc.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Popo declared and threw the pancakes everywhere. A pancake hit Roy in the face and knocked him clean out with the swirly eyes. Peach got up to help him and kissed his forehead, Roy rubbed her lipstick off and smiled then sat with Lucas who was in the living room watching his favorite show, Teletubbies.

"I might soon have to watch this..." Roy sighed.

"YAY! Can I watch it with you and Peach-

"NO! I MEANT I MIGHT HAVE TO WATCH IT WITH OUR BABY WHEN IT'S A LITTLE OLDER!" Roy interuppted.

"Yeesh don't have to be so mean! You redheaded meanie!" Lucas yelled

Olimar came in screaming at them "WILL ALL OF YOU HOLIGANS SHUT UP! My Pikmin are sleeping!" He left the room leaveing Roy and Lucas speechless.

Luigi went out to check the mail and found a letter from the residents at Hyrule Castle.

He went inside to find her and give the letter to her. He heard her vomiting in the bathroom and went to investigate. He entered the room and Zelda stopped to talk.

"Hey Luigi what do you want." she said groggly.

"I have a letter for-a you from-a Hy-a-rule Castle." Luigi handed her the letter and Zelda began reading it. "Your highness, we had the carpenters build the master bedroom for you and Marth. We would like you all to return to Hyrule right away." she stopped reading and looked up (or could I say down) to Luigi "I must be leaving now thank you, Luigi" she smiled and patted his head and went to get Marth.

Marth was talking to Falco about random things like how would Fox know how to make good pancakes and the scedual. Zelda came up from behind him and pulled his hair.

"OW! What the hell Zelda?" he jumped. Zelda giggled "It's time to go back to Hyrule! You ready to leave?" she smiled.

"Oh really, I'll get my things ready to go." Marth said and ran down the hallway to get to his room.

Samus came up to Zelda "Well, I guess this is goodbye huh?" she said putting a hand on Zelda's shoulder. "NO YOU AND SNAKE ARE COMING WITH US!" Zelda declared.

"But what about Link, Roy, Ike and all the others?" Samus asked.

"They are going tomarrow." Zelda explained.

Just then they heard Bowser yell and he ran down the hall crying.

"What the hell is wrong with you Bowser?" Samus asked.

"Ganipoo cheated on me!" he sobbed.

"With who?" Zelda asked.

"A gerudo woman!" He sniffled "He was my only love in the whole world!"

Zelda was shocked she wondered how long Ganondorf was cheating on him.

"How long was he cheating on you?" Zelda asked.

"For two months! That gerudo lady's pregnant aswell!" He yelled and ran off.

Zelda looked at Samus worried "I hope his kid stays away from mine..."

Samus nodded in agreement "I know right, but Im not planning to get pregnant right now because I want to wait until Im married."

Marth came running down the hall but Link "accidently" tripped him.

He came down with a loud thud. "LINK!" he roared and kicked Link down and put his foot on Link's stomach.

"N-NO D-DON'T HURT ME I-M SORRY!" Link cried

Zelda came over and pulled Marth away "Marth please control yourself." she lectured with a smirk.

Link got up and rubbed his head "T-thank you princess." he smiled and ran off to Daisy who was laying on the couch.

Zelda looked at Marth's things that were on the floor "Want me to help pick up your things?" she smiled.

"No your too weak." he smirked. Zelda scrunched her nose at him and punched him playfully

"Im weak for a reason and you know why!" she yelled.

Master Hand floated in "You know you bloakes are going to be late..."

Marth and Zelda both said "OH SHIT I FORGOT!" they scattered for their things and scampered to the car. Everyone waved goodbye to them as they left the premises.

Ike and Midna sat with Samus and Snake at the table waiting for something to eat.

"Whoa, where is everyone? Their suposed to be here in the dining room now." Midna asked.

"I don't know their probably mourning about Marth and Zelda leaving." Snake said putting his head down sighing.

Link walked in coughing and went into the medicine cabinet to look for cough drops.

"Hey Link! Come sit down with us." Midna commanded.

Link grabbed a cough drop and walked over and sat next to Ike and coughed.

"Dude are you alright? You sound like you have strep." Ike said looking at Link.

Link shook his head "No, I walked by Captain Falcon who was smoking and inhaled the smoke."

Samus made a face of discust "Ew.". Snake gave her a glare "I smoke and you don't have a problem with it."

"No Snake, I said ew because I don't like Falcon." Samus replied rudely.

Link left the table and went into Daisy's room.

Daisy was talking on the phone with Zelda. She was wearing her pajamas and was eating ice cream.

"How's it like in bed with him?" Daisy smiked with the phone glued to her ear.

"It's amusing." Zelda laughed. She was unpacking her bags in her new room while Marth left to go to castle town.

Link came in the room came to Daisy and kissed her neck and sat next to her.

"Oh, Im sorry Zelda I got to go now. Link's in here so, were going to talk or watch a movie." Daisy said taking a bite of ice cream.

"Ok then bye." Zelda hung up the phone and plopped down on her bed and sighed.

Marth returned to see Zelda asleep and snoring. He laughed and shook her awake.

Zelda arised "What?"

"You have awful snoring problems." he smirked.

Zelda smacked him with the pillow "Shut up!" she smiled and plopped back down on the bed and sighed.

Marth sat on top of her and poked her face.

"Stop." Zelda groaned and giggled then coved her face with her hands as he was poking her.

"NO! It's amusing." Marth whined and pulled Zelda's bangs.

"I feel like I have to vomit..." Zelda grumbled and Marth got off of her and let her go to the bathroom.

Marth followed her in the bathroom to confort her and held her hair up so, throw up won't get in it.

She was done barfing and went to lay down to go to bed. Marth layed beside her and snaked his arm around her and pulled her close to him. They cuddled a little and soon fell asleep.

_(A/N: Well that was an awful metaphor there at the end : P.)_

Zelda: That's nice..

Daisy: I'll miss them...

Link: Now I won't have to pick on the little emo whiny boy tonight, man I was planning on dying his hair gray to make him look old.

Marth: You where going to do WHAT!

Link: Oh, uh, heheh, um, nothing...


	10. Others Arrive, and a Death

CHAPTER 10: THE OTHERS ARRIVE, AND A DEATH OF SOMEONE SPECIAL

_(A/N: Sorry guys for the wait! My file for the 10th chapter was deleted D: and now I have to write it all over again! I got so angry that I had to take a break from this.)_

Roy awoke to the sound of Link's horrible singing in Roy and Peach's bathroom.

Roy got up from the bed to see why Link was in their bathroom.

It was 8:34 am and they did'nt have to get up until 10 to leave to get to Hyrule to meet up with Zelda and Marth.

Roy walked in and to his surprise Link was singing into a comb and had a hair dryer and the other hand.

"Uhh, Link, what are you doing?" Roy asked with one eye cocked up.

Link turned off the blow dryer and flipped his hair back and combed it "Oh hey Roy. Im sorry for using your bathroom the electric went out in all the bathrooms and yours was the only one with the electric still on."

"Oh it's fine Link." Roy smiled and walked out of the bathroom and went down stairs to see Lucario sobbing at the show Oprah and rubbing the TV "I see your pain my sister." Lucario sobbed with tears coming out of his eyes.

"Lucario, why are you crying?" Samus said coming out of the kitchen with a plate of pancakes and sausage.

"The woman lost her family due to drugs she had been taking." Lucario cried.

"YOU DID DRUGS?" Pikachu and Jigglypuff both hollered.

"Only once, but thats none of your business you puny pokewimps!" Lucario yelled.

Link came out of the hallway with Daisy who was wearing Links green cap.

"Awww! That's cute Daisy!" Samus said.

"Thanks." Daisy laughed and sat on the couch.

Ness came running in with a paper and handed it to Link.

"Crazy hand punished me for making fun of Olimar, and I would like to know if it's good enough for an apology." Ness said frowning.

"Hmmm," Link looked through the paper. "It's fine." Link said handing Ness the paper.

"Ok! Thanks Link!" Ness said running out of the room.

Captain Falcon came in with Kirby wearing the same helmet he was wearing.

"Hey guys! Ain't he cute?" Captain Falcon asked.

Everyone stood at him blankly for a while and Samus broke the silence.

"I think it looks gay."

Link and Roy laughed while Daisy giggled.

The clock struck ten and Link, Daisy, Roy, Ike, Midna, Peach, Samus, and Snake left to go to Hyrule.

Everyone waved and hoped to see them at next year's tourniment.

They arrived at Castle Town, as the guards greeted them.

Zelda sat on a chair drinking tea and suddenly heard a crash on the stairs and quickly ran to the site the noise was heard.

Everyone came inside the castle and looked around for Zelda and Marth.

Ike walked around and and met with a guard.

"Do you know where the princess may be?" Ike asked.

"She's upstairs with his highness, and the nursemaid." the guard replied.

"Oh, uh... Okay!" Ike said worriedly.

Peach looked at Link "What's going on?"

"Zelda is either having a miscarridge, Marth had an accident, or something happened to Impa considering how old she is." Link replied.

Peach replied "It has to be Impa because she's about a 120 years old."  
They ran upstairs and Peach was right, it was Impa.

Zelda was crying on Impas shoulder as Impa lied on the bed waiting to die.

"Zelda! Is Impa okay?" Link shouted and everyone walked next to Zelda.

Zelda looked up at Link and replied "No, she's having trouble breathing. I asked her if she wants to go to the doctor but she refused and said the goddesses told her it was her time to go." Zelda sobbed and turned to Marth and he embraced her.

"Zelda dear, I know my time is cutting short at the moment, but I will watch over you from the heavens along with the goddesses and your family." Impa said smiling softly.

Zelda smiled and Marth wiped Zelda's tears away with a tissue.

"I hope the new prince or princess will be strong if Ganondorf's powers reawaken. Please pass my story to them and their ansestor's story." Impa said and closed her eyes and breathed her final breath as Zelda sobbed.

_(A/N: :,( That was a sad one. It was going to be Zelda going to the doctors for an ultrasound but I decided to tell in the end, and when the sequal is finshed and I upload it people will be like what happened to Impa.)_

Link: I LIKE TACOS!

Ike: Im sure you do.


	11. A New Generation

CHAPTER 11: A NEW GENERATION

_(A/N: FINALLY! I'm finished with this story and am moving on to the sequel! Hope all of you enjoyed it and I hope the sequel won't be dissapointing. Thanks for reading and reviewing! _;D )

Daisy, Peach, Samus, and Midna ran down the aisle happily with their new husbands Link, Roy, Snake, and Ike.

"Congrats Link! I cant believe your married now!" Ilia said smiling with her boyfriend Shad (the redhaired guy who's obsessed with the oocco in twilight princess, I thought they looked cute :D)

"So Shad, how has your studies gotten along?" Link said shaking Shad's hand.

"Quite well, Link. The oocco are an amazing species." Shad replied.

"Yeaah..." Link and Ilia frowned.

Malon ran to Peach and hugged her "I feel so happy for you! Since I had a crush on Roy for years!" Malon laughed.

"Oh, haha." Peach smiled.

A guard came up to Snake who had a gun.

"Sir, what may that be? I havn't seen things like that here in Hyrule." the guard asked.

"This is a gun, what are you amish?" Snake replied rudely.

"Snake please dont be rude, he just asked a question." Samus said smiling.

"Fine.."

"Midna!" Zelda said running towards her.

"Zelda! Dont run! Your really clumsy and you'll hurt yourself." Midna laughed as their hugging.

"Im sorry I missed the whole wedding. Marth had to go to some stupid royal thing and King Dedede was there rambling on about ranch chips and his buffalo." Zelda sighed.

"Dont forget Kirby!" Midna laughed.

Marth walked over to Link, Ike, Snake, and Roy.

"Hey, sorry I-" Marth began to say but Zelda interrupted.

"YOU BETTER BE! I HAD TO MISS MY BEST FRIEND'S WEDDING AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Zelda yelled while hitting him with her purse.

Link sighed "Women..."

"Yeah.." Roy and the other guys replied.

"MY FAULT? IT WAS THAT FAT PENGUIN THAT CALLS HIMSELF A KING!" Marth said yelling pointing at King Dedede who was eating most of the cake.

"Here we go again.." Peach sighed.

"Just like old times." Samus laughed.

"HEY FAT ASS! GET OFF MY CAKE!" Zelda yelled as she darted towards King Dedede.

"Who in tarnation?- AHHHH!" King Dedede yelled as Zelda attacked him.

After Zelzilla's rampage everyone got to eat the cake but then all the girls started crying.

"Im going to get fat!" Zelda sobbed.

"Zel your not going to get fat..." Marth replied.

"Yes she is, she's going to be a cow in a few months." Link laughed.

"Yeah, the heffer." Roy replied laughing.

"SHUT UP! SO IS PEACH AND DAISY!" Marth yelled.

"Yeah and they'll be bigger than Zelda because they are having twins... or triplets." Ike protested.

Link and Roy began to go into shock and went into dark corners and sobbed along with the girls.

"Close your eyes." Link smiled as he held Daisy in his arms.

"Okay." Daisy laughed.

They reached a house in Ordon.

"Now open them." Link said.

Daisy obeyed and her eyes got wide.

"L-Link, is this Bo's house?" Daisy asked.

"Bo left his house to us, since I am now major of Ordon." Link said gradually.

"Wh-"

"And I am the owner of Ordon ranch." Link added.

"Link- I-I love you so much for this." Daisy said and Link pulled her head up to kiss him.

They broke and Link began to speak.

"Bo said a long time ago that I will be mayor if I marry Ilia but, Bo did'nt like Shad, and Ilia and Shad ran away to marry." Link smiled.

"And what about Fado?" Daisy asked.

"He left to build a bigger ranch in castle town." Link replied.

"Does the house has room for our children?" Daisy asked peeking into the window.

"Yes." Link smiled.

"YAY! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE OUR NEW HOUSE!" Peach sqwealed.

"You will." Roy laughed.

"Aww, it's cute." Peach smiled as she walked into the house in an alley in castle town.

"I decorated the kids room for you." Roy smiled.

"Aww, thanks." Peach smiled and kissed him.

They went upstairs into the kids bedroom.

"Awww, a boy and a girls room, and the girl has hearts and the boy has fire on his side." Peach smiled with tears of joy.(Man, Peach is filled with "awws" T_T)

Roy chuckled a little and pulled Peach in for a kiss.

Midna and Ike were about to go on their honeymoon with Snake and Samus, but they decided on looking at their home.

"Well, is it good?" Ike asked.

"Yeah, it's home." Midna laughed at the small house.

"HEY! I built it myself for you." Ike laughed.

"You know, I-I'm afraid to say this but...I-Im pregnant..." Midna blushed a little and turned away.

"M-Midna, are you serious." Ike asked.

"I'm "positive"." Midna said as she held up a at home pregnancy test.

"Oh Midna- I dont know what to say." Ike replied and held her close.

"Y-Your mad are you?" Midna started to gain tears.  
"No, Im a good bit happy, that we are starting a family together." Ike smiled and hugged her.

"Shall we go in?" Midna laughed as she took Ike's hand and went into the house.

"Thanks Zelda for letting us stay at the castle for awhile." Samus said smiling.

"Hey, you can live here as long as you want." Zelda laughed.

"Zel, I'll be happy to watch your kid if you want." Samus replied.

"Oh, it's fine we dont have anyone to watch the kid because Impa's long gone and I don't really trust anyone that much." Zelda said.

Snake came over to Samus to speak.

"Do I really have to stay here in a castle? I feel really weird living in places like this." Snake said frowning.

"Until we find a place to live, Snake." Samus said rolling her eyes.

"What about your missions as a bounty hunter and my missions?" Snake replied.

"I'm going to work for Zelda for a bit, and maybe you can work with the soldiers and help out."

"Okay, if you say so." Snake grumbled.

A year went by and lots of events have been happening. The sages died and no one but people who respected the temples deeply can become the sage. Link and Daisy had their two kids, they named them Petunia and Mido. Petunia has brown hair and a silly attitude. Mido has blonde hair and loves the forest.

Roy and Peach named their two kids Sunny and Fido. Roy named the boy Fido because he is very close to Mido. Fido has red hair and loves fire. Sunny has blonde hair and likes flowers and candy.

Ike and Midna found out they had twins and just had them their names are Rein and Twila. Rein was born on a rainy day along with his sister but his sister was born later on that day; when the sun went down. Rein has purpleish blue hair and loves water. Twila has orange hair and likes to watch the sunset.

Snake and Samus went on a few missions in that ten year time limit. Samus went on leave to try to have a kid with Snake, but she has some problems and doctors are trying to help that.

Marth and Zelda had their daughter Zelrudia Guinvere Lowell. She has light turquoise hair with sapphire eyes. Her skin is pale just about like Zelda's and is alot like Zelda.

Zelrudia is always curious and wonders how thing work. Zelda and Marth always fears that Ganondorf may strike at any time and anywhere because the sages had died and Ganondorf's powers may awaken, and the other problem is Ganondorf has a son named Hikaru. Hikaru may have an unknown power that may awaken at any moment.

"Your daughters a little priss." Link said looking at Sunny.

"SHUT UP!" Peach yelled and hit him with a frying pan.

Sunny sat on the castle floor confused and laughed at Link being stupid.

"What are YOU laughing at?" Link said looking at Sunny and leaned into her face.

Sunny picked up a frying pan and hit Link in the head.

"Looks like my kid isn't a priss Link." Roy said laughing.

Link grumbled as Daisy held Petunia.

Petunia stuck her tounge out at Link and leaned onto Daisy.

"Why do kids hate me?" Link asked himself.

Mido came up to Link and hugged his leg.

"Okay kiddo, looks like you like me." Link said smiling.

"You know Link, he looks like you." Samus said walking into the living room of the castle.

"Thanks." Link laughed as he picked Mido up and put his hat on him.

Marth sat on a couch with Zelda and his hands on his face.

"Whats his problem?" Roy asked.

"He woke up at seven in the morning with Zelrudia who kept hiting him in the face." Zelda answered laughing.

Marth looked up angrilly with a red mark of a hand on his face.

Zelrudia popped out of a corner and blushed slightly.

"Why so shy?" Midna asked.

Zelrudia's face got red and went right behind the corner.

Zelda got up and picked Zelrudia up.

"Hey, don't be shy or you wont make friends. I want these kids to be you bestest friends for life."

Zelda whispered in Zelrudia's ear.

Zelrudia smiled and got down on the floor and went to play with Twila and all the other kids.

"She's going to be a good kid." Roy said watching her play with Sunnys curls in her hair.

Link got up and Ike went with him to sit near Marth.

"What's wrong dude?" Link asked.

"She hit me in the face, and Im worried about the future for her and Zelda."

"Yeah... About what the telegramer sent to you." Ike said looking around.

"The sages are dead and I fear that Ganondorf's magic can awaken."

Link sighed. "Dude, nothing's going to happen, the triforce of power is'nt going to work for him anymore."

"Okay thanks guys." Marth said as he leaned back in the chair.

Midna looked at the clock and it was late.

"OH! It's six o' clock. I have to put the kids to bed." Midna gasped.

"IS IT REALLY!" everyone yelled and picked up their kids and said goodbye.

"Bye guys! Call you all later!" Zelda said waveing at everyone leaveing the castle grounds.

Zelda shut the door and sighed.

"Hey Zel, Zelrudia is dozing off." Marth said looking over at Zelda.

"Okay." Zelda said and picked Zelrudia up and took her to bed.

"Goodnight my darling, I'll see you in your dreams and in your awakening." Zelda said smiling and kissed Zelrudia on the forehead and lightly shut the door.

Zelda came down stairs and looked around for Marth.

"Marth?" Zelda said looking around.

She looked on the intable and found a note.

"Huh? What's this?"

_I'm waiting by the fountain... _

Zelda went outside and found Marth who was sitting on the bench. She walked over and sat next to him.

"Hey, what was that for?" Zelda said looking at him.

"I found our photoalbum from when we were kids all the way up to this day." Marth replied taking it out and looked through it.

There was a picture of Zelda with a water gun squirting Marth and Roy.

"Haha, that was when you pushed me into the sand." Zelda laughed.

They looked through most of it and came to the page of Zelrudia being born.

"Aww, my little girl." Zelda said looking at it.

Marth laughed slightly and looked into Zelda's eyes.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Zelda said laughing.

"Because I love you two more than anything else." Marth replied.

Zelda blushed and looked at the ground.

Marth placed his hand on Zelda's and held it. Marth got up and Zelda did as well.

"Come on." Marth said smirking.

"Why?" Zelda laughed.

"I want to show you something." Marth said and ran to the hill with Zelda running with him.

Zelda looked up at the stars and saw shooting stars. The stars shine glisened in her and Marth's eyes.

"Oh, it's pretty."

Marth laughed and pulled Zelda into a loveing embrace and kissed her passionatley.

"Not as pretty as you." Marth said as he broke.

Zelda blushed and embraced him. She put her head on his chest and listened to his slow heart beat.

Marth picked Zelda's head up and kissed her passionately and even more loving.

Zelda felt warm inside, she always felt this way near him, even before they started dating.

This feeling was love and she could of always knew that he loved her as much as she loved him.

_~THE END~_

_(A/N: :( pretty ending... this chapter felt really long. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did._

_Im here for people who enjoy MarthxZelda because not many support it. I was just tired of all the Zelinky mushy mushy stuff. I may had made a crack paring here (you know IkexMidna) but I may be the only one who likes it. Anyway, I enjoyed this and I hope all of you will enjoy the sequel!_ :D


End file.
